


Fluri Fortnight 2018

by treya_barton



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Fortnight 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: These are my works for Fluri Fortnight 2018!  The themes are:Oct 29/30 - FestivalOct 31/Nov 1 - HalloweenNov 2/3 - Formal WearNov 4/5 - CafeNov 6/7 - WeddingNov 8/9 - Knight AcademyNov 10/11 - Christmas





	1. Festival

When Yuri finally spotted the city of Zaphias on the horizon, he couldn’t help but stop to really look at it and reflect back over how different his life had become.  Until his encounter with Estelle, Yuri had never left the city, due to never having the means to.  And then for a time Yuri was basically an outlaw in his own hometown.  And now?  He thought for a moment.  He hadn’t been back to Zaphias in at least two years, even though he was once again welcome, due to how busy he was running errands for Karol on behalf of Brave Vesperia.  He quite liked traveling – with Repede at his side, it wasn’t like he was missing anything either.

Yuri frowned slightly as Repede bumped his hand with his head, obviously wondering why he wasn’t moving.  He lightly scratched his companion’s ears before moving again, realizing that his last thought wasn’t entirely true.  There was one thing missing – constantly missing during his travels.  ‘His constant nagging,’ he thought fondly as he picked up his pace as they began to reach the city.  Soon, he was allowed through the gates before making his way to the lower quarters, impressed by the changes that had taken place since he was gone.  ‘This place has really been cleaned up,’ he realized.  When he grew up here, it had been easy to tell the difference between the different classes, but it was obvious that with Flynn as Commandant and Estelle and Iolder’s influence the lower quarters were finally getting better treatment.  It definitely made Yuri proud to look around and see the people he cared so much about getting the treatment they deserved.

He waved at the people he recognized as he made his way to Hank’s place; he’d have to stay there since he no longer had his old room now that he was mainly based out of Dahngrest.  Since Hank was expecting him, Yuri just walked into his house like he usually did, not surprised to find it empty.  He was sure Hank was out on the streets like most of the rest of the lower quarters helping set up their annual festival – it was partially the reason why Yuri had returned.  The other reason was carefully folded up and secured in his inner pocket.  Yuri found himself a seat at the table and leaned back with a sigh while Repede walked over and lay down next to his chair.  It felt good to be back – better than he had expected honestly.  Yuri found himself looking in the direction of the royal quarters, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Flynn had gotten his letter.  He hadn’t gotten a reply but had honestly moved around so much it was quite possible any reply was sitting with a mail courier at one of the many cities he had stopped at this week.

He started to fidget with worry over it and soon was back up on his feet.  It had been a long trip from Halure, but Yuri was never one to sit long and he soon headed back outside with Repede at his heels, wandering around until he found Hank and volunteered to be put to work.  It shocked Yuri a little, how much Hank had aged since he last saw him, and he began to regret a little the fact he had been gone so long.  After helping out with setting up for the festival and running into people who were happy to see him back in town and dying to hear about his exploits with the guild, Yuri settled in for an early night, Repede curled up on the guest bed next to him.  The most he could do was hope that when he went to the festival tomorrow, Flynn would be there.

The next morning, Yuri slipped on a dark gray striped yukata tied firmly with a gold and violet sash before waving at Hank who was taking his time getting ready and heading out the door.  He weaved his way through the stalls as they were getting set up for the day, surprised at the number that far surpassed anything he had seen in his childhood, and keeping his eyes peeled for the familiar hint of blond that would let him know Flynn was here.  Repede followed close behind him and also seemed to be on the lookout, obviously picking up on Yuri’s agitated state and intuiting what it was over.  Frustratingly, Yuri hadn’t seen a sign of Flynn by the time lunch arrived, and he decided to take a short break to get some festival food and actually enjoy himself a little.  He carefully pulled some grilled meat off of their skewers for Repede before eating one himself along with some dumplings and fried noodle dishes that he always fondly remembered eating as a kid.  Every year he and Flynn would run rampant through here as children, and Yuri couldn’t help but chuckle to himself over all of the squabbles they would have throughout the day.  Especially since Yuri had no qualms begging some of the shopkeepers for food while Flynn was self-conscious about it and tried to help out to pay his way instead.  It was always a point of contention between the two.

It was also one reason why Yuri always respected him.  “Repede, do you think he’s coming?” he asked, leaning his head against one arm as he stared out at the bustling crowd.  Some people from the upper and citizen’s quarters also seemed to have come down for the festival, which was definitely something new for Yuri.  That never happened when he was a kid.

Suddenly, Repede lifted his head up before barking and dashing off into the crowd, dexterously weaving his way between the people.  He moved so fast Yuri didn’t have a chance to chase after him, but he had a feeling what had caused his companion to react like that and felt his heart pound in his chest.  Sure enough, moments later he finally spotted a head of blond hair weaving its way after Repede, and soon Flynn was standing before him, hair slightly disheveled and wearing a gorgeous blue yukata that had a quaint bunny pattern on part of it.  It matched his eyes and went well with his flushed cheeks – it was obvious he had been running about trying to find them.  “Thanks Repede,” Flynn said, slightly out of breath.

Yuri couldn’t help but stare, feeling hot all of a sudden at his best friend’s appearance.  He hadn’t seen him in such a long time, so seeing him now, flushed and disheveled in a very flattering yukata was a bit much.  “I just got your letter today,” Flynn explained, sitting down across from Yuri.  “I wasn’t going to come until later tonight but felt sick at the thought I was keeping you waiting.”  His blue eyes met Yuri’s violet-gray, and Yuri could tell how upset he was.  “I’ve just been so busy – it must have gotten lost in my paperwork…”

Yuri chuckled.  “It’s fine, Flynn.  You’re here now,” he grinned, eyes sweeping across Flynn’s face.  He looked healthy, if a bit tired, and suddenly he was the one feeling a bit guilty.  Without him there, who would rein Flynn in and make sure he didn’t overwork himself?  Yuri let out a small frown.

“What was it you wanted to discuss?” Flynn asked curiously as he scratched at Repede’s ears.  Whenever Flynn was around, Repede tended to beg for his attention which Flynn was always happy to provide. 

Yuri couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, and he gave Repede a small glare as if to say “traitor.”  Repede didn’t seem to care and looked quite content, even thumping his tail slightly in response.  “We can discuss that later.  Why don’t we enjoy ourselves a bit first.  Have you eaten yet?”

They both ended up making their way through the festival stalls, everyone calling out to Flynn and thanking him for everything he had been doing for the lower quarters.  Flynn looked bashful at the praise and tried to downplay it, refusing offered gifts and insisting he pay for them, while Yuri rolled his eyes.  Some things never changed.  It made him happy to hear that he was right though, and that a lot of the changes he had been seeing was due to Flynn’s position of power.  He always knew that once Flynn became Commandant, he would make things better like he had always wanted to since joining the Knights.  Yuri couldn’t help but feel proud, even if those duties were partially what kept Flynn tethered to Zaphias and was partially what stopped them from seeing each other.  Yuri nervously tugged at the top of his yukata, not noticing how the action drew Flynn’s eyes, causing them to roam along his exposed collarbones before making their way to his face.  He quirked an eyebrow at Yuri’s obviously nervous energy, but decided to wait for him to speak first.

Eventually, they passed by one of those vendors selling festival masks, and Flynn immediately pulled away from Yuri before grabbing one in surprise.  “They made one of Repede!” he said, before turning to show it to Yuri.  Sure enough, the mask was shaped just like Repede’s face and even had his signature pipe in its mouth.  Repede growled slightly upon seeing it, but Flynn looked amused and immediately went to purchase it.  He then came over and slid it on Yuri’s face.  “It suits you,” he said, wide grin, and Yuri would have protested if he wasn’t so overwhelmed by his smile.  It had been too long since he had seen him, and even longer still since he had seen him this relaxed.

Instead, Yuri quickly turned and scanned the masks, grinning when he spotted one that looked just perfect.  He swiped the white bunny mask and slid it on Flynn’s head while he protested, before tossing the merchant the money for it.  “Aren’t you darling?” he drawled, and Flynn glared at him from under the mask.

“You know you like yours,” he huffed, and Yuri slid it off before looking at it.  He couldn’t really lie – it was pretty cute. 

“I like yours too,” he simply quipped, laughing as Flynn punched him in the arm before sliding his around until it covered the side of his head instead.

They then made their way out of the main stall areas and over to the fountain, taking a seat on the edge while Repede lay down at their feet.  They were both quiet for a few moments before Flynn spoke up.  “I missed you,” he said.  “I miss getting to do things like this.”  His face took on a wistful quality.  “I do have acquaintances in the Knights but…” he trailed off before looking down.  “I know you don’t have a problem with that though,” Flynn said with a laugh.  “You make friends everywhere.  I’ve been hearing stories about all of your travels.”

He turned to face Yuri, who shook his head.  “It’s not the same for me either,” he insisted.  “I mean, yeah, Brave Vesperia are my friends,” he said, staring at Flynn as he said so.  Flynn blushed, since he knew to Yuri that included him as well.  “But seeing all the other people isn’t the same as being here with you.  I don’t have history with them,” he mused.  He then reached into his yukata and pulled out a letter he had carried with him from Dahngrest.

“I want you to read this,” he said, not looking at Flynn as he thrust it at him.

Flynn looked at it curiously before gingerly taking it off of his hands.  “What’s this?” he asked.

“It’s from the union,” Yuri said, before folding his hands in his lap and looking down.

Flynn unfolded it and began to read, eyes scanning it quickly as he fell silent.  Yuri felt the moment Flynn got to the part he was nervous about, because the blond sucked in his breath.  He turned to stare at Yuri.  “Is this…” he started, then stopped.  “Is this what you want?”

His eyes stared at Yuri intently.  Yuri tilted his head to face Flynn, feeling his heartrate increase at the intensity of the other man’s gaze.  He chose his words carefully, because he knew Flynn would call him out if he tried to bullshit.  “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” he started, looking Flynn in the eyes so he could see his honesty.  “Travelling has been a lot of fun,” he started.  “You know I enjoy staying busy and exploring.”

Flynn nodded, earlier excitement and slight hope beginning to wane a little in his expression.  “I know,” he replied softly.

Yuri took a deep breath.  “But, I’ve also missed this place,” he said with a sigh.  “For whatever reason.  I miss your nagging and our bickering.  I want to see your accomplishments in person, not hear about it months later second hand.”  He looked over at the letter between Flynn’s fingers.  He hadn’t read it, but he did know what it contained.  The union had asked him to become a permanent representative for the guilds at Zaphias, which meant he would start spending half of his time in Dahngrest and the remaining time in Zaphias; it meant a lot less travel and a lot more getting to see Flynn, especially since he would be working closely with him and the Council.  “Not only is it something I want, but it’s an honor for Brave Vesperia as well,” Yuri continued.

Before he could say anything else, Flynn reached forward and tugged on Yuri’s yukata, pulling him forward in the process before firmly planting his lips on his.  Yuri gasped in surprise and excitement, almost causing Flynn to pull away until he stopped him by running his fingers through his hair and firmly holding his head in place so he could return the kiss.  Yuri tilted his head until he was in a better position and kissed Flynn back fervently, letting him know at once all of the feelings he had kept locked up since childhood.  And based on how Flynn suddenly swept him into his lap and wrapped his other arm securely around his waist it seemed he was letting his spill too.  “You don’t know how happy you’ve made me,” Flynn murmured against Yuri’s lips, eyes dark as he stared at him.

“Well, if this is how you’re going to tell me from now on, I wouldn’t mind finding out every day,” Yuri grinned, before running his thumb along Flynn’s jaw.  “I promise, you’ll regret wanting me to stay here.  You’ll grow sick of me sooner or later.”

Flynn shook his head.  “It’ll never happen,” he insisted.  His eyes were soft as he stared at Yuri, until he heard one of the neighborhood boys catcall at them and quickly hid his head against Yuri’s shoulder in embarrassment. 

“I’m going to get so much shit later,” he groaned, for there were of course Knights wandering the festival as well.

Yuri chuckled.  “Does it bother you?” he asked, and Flynn shook his head.

“No,” he said.  “The teasing, a little.  But you?  Never.”

“Oh, I know I bother you sometimes,” Yuri laughed.  “But, yeah, it doesn’t bother me either,” he replied honestly.  He had never thought that Flynn would actually return his feelings like this, since internally he never felt good enough for the other man.  He had slowly made changes to his reputation and tried to atone for the choices he had made during his renegade streak, but he always felt tainted and like he would tarnish Flynn by association.  But of course, Flynn had never seen him that way.  And the idea of being with Flynn?  Yuri leaned forward for another quick kiss before standing up, pulling Flynn up next to him.  Repede stretched before also getting up, following them as they made their way through the crowd again, this time hand in hand.  Yuri knew he had made the right decision and was more than happy with his choice to stay by Flynn’s side this time.


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 31-November 1 of Fluri Fortnight - Halloween~

Flynn buttoned his jacket at the top before adjusting his stopwatch that he had pinned to the ascot on his costume.  He then slid on his rabbit ears before carefully hiding the band under his hair.  He stared at himself in the mirror for a few moments before letting out a deep sigh.  Why had he allowed Estelle to talk him into going to this party again?  Flynn was a 4.0 GPA student in university who, while not object to social interaction, generally preferred something more lowkey and with his friends.  Estelle had insisted that he come to the party and loosen up a bit, however, and had Rita backing her up (it was definitely hard to out maneuver that girl) while saying that she had another friend going that she really wanted him to meet.  Flynn figured it was that kind of shady guy she had mentioned a few times, and it was what ultimately had convinced him to go.  He wanted to see this Yuri for himself to figure out if he was someone safe for Estelle to be around.

Flynn frowned at himself in the mirror before heading out the door of his apartment, keys in hand to lock the door as he headed out to the house where the party was held.  The party was being hosted by a woman named Judith who owned the coffee shop by campus that Yuri worked at; Estelle and Rita went there a lot to study which is how they had met him.  Flynn didn’t really drink coffee much and tended to stick to water and sports drinks since he was often exercising in his free time, which is why he’d never been by.  He was going to school on a kendo scholarship after all. 

Another reason why Flynn didn’t want to go to the party is he wouldn’t know anyone else other than Estelle and Rita.  He felt awkward going when he didn’t know the host, and while Estelle had promised she was happy to have him come, he still felt like a bit of an intruder.  Flynn tapped his foot as he waited for the train to arrive to take him closer to the side of the city that Judith lived on, checking his phone for any messages from Estelle or Rita.  They were both silent and he figured they were either still getting ready or heading over there themselves.  Soon afterward, the train arrived right on schedule, and Flynn steeled himself before stepping on, ignoring the curious looks he was receiving from the other passengers.  It wasn’t often you ran into a man dressed as the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland.

Once he finally arrived at his stop, he didn’t have to walk far to get to the side street that led to Judith’s neighborhood.  He finally spotted her house – it had Halloween decorations out front that looked like a graveyard with a few zombie decorations popping out of some of the graves.  There was also a giant spider in a web on her door and ghosts hanging in the tree out front.  He was a bit impressed by her dedication to the holiday as he walked up to ring the doorbell.  The door was opened by a very elegant looking woman in a rather revealing witch’s costume.  Her eyes trailed over his costume before she studied his face for a moment.  She then gave him a wry smile.  “You must be Flynn.  I must say, you have a very creative costume,” she said, her eyes sparkling.  “I’m Judith.”  She reached forward to shake his hand, and he quickly accepted it with a slight bow.

“Pleased to meet you,” he replied, suddenly feeling a bit shy.  “And thank you for inviting me.”

“I could never say no to Estelle.  She’s a sweet girl,” Judith replied before waving him inside.  “She and Rita are waiting for you in the kitchen.  Just keep walking back and you’ll see it!”

Flynn nodded and waved, watching as she walked over to join an older looking guy with dark hair who simply had a shirt with a picture of a pumpkin on it for a costume.  Everyone else at the party seemed to have dressed up though, and he had to push through pirates and creepy nurses and cosplayers in order to finally reach the kitchen where he saw Estelle and Rita talking in the corner with a very elegantly dressed man with a stuffed wolf draped across his shoulders.  His back was to him so Flynn couldn’t make out his features beyond the fact he had long hair tied back with a red ribbon.  Flynn was looking at him curiously as Estelle finally noticed him.  “Flynn, you made it!” she said, rushing over to give him a hug. 

Upon hearing his name, the man turned in order to see him, and Flynn immediately felt himself flush.  The man had dark eyes that matched his long hair along with a very attractive face, and he was currently allowing his eyes to openly roam up Flynn’s body before settling on his face with a look not much different from the wolf on his shoulders.  Flynn felt his pulse race as Estelle stepped aside and gestured to the man with a smile.  “Flynn, this is Yuri.  I’ve been hoping for you two to meet for awhile so I’m so glad you came!”

She had a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at both of them, and then stepped back to rejoin Rita in order to let them talk. Flynn suddenly had the feeling he had been set up.  “You’re not quite what I expected,” Yuri said thoughtfully as he stepped forward, hand out to greet him.  Flynn shook his hand firmly, immediately noting the slight tingle in his fingers as he pulled away.  There was something very magnetic about Yuri, and he had definitely not been expecting that either.

“What do you mean?” Flynn asked with a frown.

“No offense, but every time Estelle mentioned your name, you seemed to be studying or at the gym,” Yuri replied, tilting his head slightly.  “I thought you’d be more…boring.”

Flynn bristled slightly at the comment, but held his temper in check.  It’s not like he hadn’t been judging Yuri either.  “Well, I guess I must apologize, because I thought you were a deviant myself,” he said honestly, and Yuri laughed in reply.

“You may not be fully wrong there,” he said, eyes twinkling as he regarded him.  Flynn was suddenly cognizant of the fact he had dressed as a rabbit while Yuri had the motif of a wolf – the way Yuri kept studying him was very much like he was his prey and it was making him feel heated.  Flynn stubbornly stood his ground though, so Yuri could see while he was dressed like a rabbit, he definitely didn’t have the temperament of one.  “You’re definitely a refreshing twist,” Yuri added thoughtfully, noticing how Flynn refused to shy away from his gaze.  “Do you want to dance?”

Before Flynn could reply, Yuri grabbed his arm and dragged him into the other room, Estelle and Rita giggling at his shocked expression.  Once he was pulled out to the dance floor, Flynn stood awkwardly for a moment as Yuri began to move to the music, only stopping to raise an eyebrow at him when he realized Flynn hadn’t started.  “Too shy to dance?” he asked, eyes dancing at the idea.  Flynn bristled, realizing that it just fed into his stereotype about him.

“I just am not familiar with this kind of dancing,” Flynn said honestly.  He didn’t go out dancing much, obviously, and knew he would be awkward. 

“Well, we can dance however you want then,” Yuri replied, hand on his hip.  “What would you prefer?”

Flynn blushed, because there really was only one way that he knew how.  Growing up his mom had him take dance classes along with his kendo, stating that it would help with his balance and flexibility.  He knew it would look silly, but he couldn’t back down from the challenge.  He offered his hand out to Yuri, who looked surprised, yet pleased, at the gesture and eagerly accepted it.  Flynn then pulled Yuri close to his chest, positioning Yuri’s other hand on his shoulder before he rested his own on the small of his back.  “Ready?” he asked, a bit fired up, and Yuri grinned in excitement.

“Definitely,” he agreed.  Flynn then began sweeping them across the dance floor, weaving them through the other gyrating bodies who watched in astonishment before praising them for their ingenuity.  Yuri was definitely impressed, for Flynn was surprisingly light on his feet and was doing a great job leading him through the steps.  He also didn’t mind at all how closely Flynn was holding them as they danced, and he couldn’t help but lean a bit closer.  There was something electrifying about the blond, and Yuri could honestly say he was one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen.  It took a lot to grab his attention, so that was saying a lot.  Once the song finally ended, Yuri couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed as Flynn stepped away and walked over to get both of them some of the spiked punch to drink.  Flynn was turning out to be extremely interesting and definitely not the boring vanilla he had expected.  Now he could see why Estelle had been so insistent that they finally meet.

They ended up sticking next to each other the entire night, switching between dancing and debating with each other, and enjoying the challenge brought on by the other stubborn man.  Flynn was surprised when he noticed how late it was getting, and he checked the time on his phone realizing he’d have to leave soon in order to take the train.  He felt disappointed, for he had really enjoyed himself and wanted to spend more time with his new companion.  Yuri noticed him check the time and commented, “Need to catch the last train?”  He noticed Flynn’s crestfallen expression and couldn’t help but feel a bit pleased by the turn of events.

“Yeah,” Flynn said with a sigh.  Yuri looked at him thoughtfully before looking around the crowded room.  He spotted a notebook and pen resting on the coffee table and walked over to it, ripping a piece out and scribbling on it. 

He then turned back to the blond who was looking at him curiously.  “I had fun tonight,” Yuri said.  “It looks like Estelle’s crafty plan worked and she’ll get to pat herself on the back later.”

Flynn couldn’t help but chuckle at that.  “Maybe I’ll actually come by your work to try this famous coffee Rita always goes on about,” he replied.

Yuri held out his hand, carefully hiding the piece of paper between his fingers and sliding it into Flynn’s hand when he clasped it for the farewell.  Flynn’s eyes met his in surprise as Yuri flashed him a grin.  “While I would love for you to visit, there are other ways to keep in touch,” he said smoothly, leaving the piece of paper in Flynn’s hand as he pulled his hand away.  “Talk to you later, Flynn.”

Flynn blushed as he walked away, heading over to talk to Judith and Raven, the man wearing the pumpkin shirt.  Raven was also a regular at the coffee shop who had become friends with them.  That left Flynn looking down at the note in his hand, a hastily scrawled phone number with a winky face drawn next to it.  He couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head before going to find Rita and Estelle to say goodbye.  On the train ride home, he protectively kept the piece of paper crushed in his hand, and once he was home and out of his costume he quickly input the number into his phone.  He sent Yuri a quick message letting it know it was him along with a ‘Good night’ and was surprised when Yuri immediately replied with a ‘It certainly is now.’  Flynn quickly set down his phone before collapsing on his bed.  He had a feeling things were going to start being a bit more interesting around campus now that he had Yuri in his life.  And he was certainly looking forward to it.


	3. Formal Wear

Yuri couldn’t believe he was getting fitted for a suit.  After leaving the knights, he had vowed to never wear anything that constricting again.  And yet…  He frowned at Estelle who was smiling widely at him as her tailor made some final adjustments on his outfit.  He had on a fitted black suit with a violet waistcoat and tie and he kept fiddling with it, causing the tailor to slap at his hands to get him to stop.  He adjusted it again before stepping back, nodding and obviously pleased by his work.  “What do you think, Lady Estellise?” he asked.

“He looks very handsome,” she said, eyes twinkling in delight.  “Thank you for your services.  Be sure to send the bill soon.”

The tailor bowed before making his way out the door before Yuri could protest.  “I can afford my own suit,” he grumbled, and she smiled.

“This is my gift to Flynn,” she explained, and Yuri frowned.

“How can buying me a suit be a gift to Flynn?” he protested, and she giggled.

“His gift is the fact you’re coming to his ceremony like he asked.  He’s going to be so happy!”

Yuri sighed, barely holding back from loosening his tie again.  He had received a letter from Flynn asking him to come to his official ceremony for his rank up to Commandant now that things had finally settled down.  He had almost considered skipping, feeling incredibly uncomfortable at the thought of going to something so formal where he was in a way representing Flynn.  He certainly didn’t want to be anymore of a blemish on the new Commandant’s reputation than he was already.  But at the same time…Flynn had sounded very hopeful in the letter.  And Yuri’s wish to not disappoint his childhood friend had outweighed his uneasiness. 

“Are you ready to go?” Estelle asked, and Yuri grimaced. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he said.  He left Repede with Rita and Karol, for while Flynn had said it was ok for him to come to the ceremony, Yuri knew the kind of people surrounding him and that it would cause a fuss if he actually followed through with it.  Repede had seemed upset at being left behind, but Yuri had promised to sneak him back some food to eat and knew that his companion enjoyed teasing Rita and playing with Karol.  The others had also been invited to come to the ceremony, but they had all politely declined as well.  They didn’t have the same obligation to Flynn that Yuri had after all and figured with him going it would like representing Brave Vesperia as a whole.

Once they arrived at the castle in the great hall where the ceremony was being held, Yuri was surprised when Estelle suddenly locked arms with him, pulling him forward with an iron grip.  He clenched his jaw, wishing he could protest but cognizant of the curious stares being cast in their direction.  Before he knew it, he was sat in a chair directly in front of the stage with Estelle gracefully sitting down next to him.  Yuri’s heart beat rapidly, because he knew exactly what sitting in that chair meant.  And if he had known this was Flynn’s plan all along, he probably would have bailed.  Not long afterward, a bell chimed to get everyone’s attention, and a band off to the side began to play a military march.  Flynn made his way down the aisle, flanked by members of his brigade, and splendidly dressed in a white dress uniform with a blue cape draped across his back and blue accents that really brought out his eyes.  He looked stunning. 

As he approached the stage, Yuri noticed Flynn glance in his direction, smiling in relief when he spotted Yuri standing there – everyone had stood when Flynn walked into the room.  Yuri frowned at him, although his eyes also shined with pride at seeing Flynn officially reaching his goal, and he noticed Flynn steel his gaze as he then focused on the stage.  The ceremony was admittedly long and boring, with two speakers introducing Flynn, one Sodia to Yuri’s slight annoyance, and Flynn’s acceptance speech where he discussed how it was an honor and some of the things he wanted to do now that he was Commandant.  Yuri was at least more interested in that speech, and he felt conflicted between being tricked to come as Flynn’s guest of honor, sitting in the front so everyone could see him, and proud of Flynn and all that he would accomplish.

Once Flynn had officially received a ribbon designating his new rank, he was also handed a new ceremonial sword.  To Yuri’s surprise, Flynn then stepped off the stage and walked over to him, bowing slightly before pressing it into his hands.  Then, Iolder gave a final speech, announcing Flynn as the new Commandant, and the military band began to play another tune as Flynn, his brigade, and his guests on stage left the room, heading to the banquet hall where everyone would gather for the ball Estelle was hosting for him.  As the other attendees began to make their way out of the room, Yuri couldn’t help but stay glued to his chair, Flynn’s sword resting on his lap.  “What was that about?” Yuri asked, turning to look at Estelle who also remained next to him.

“During the ceremony it’s customary for the new Commandant to hand his ceremonial sword to a member of his family.  Since Flynn doesn’t have any relatives left alive, he wanted you to receive it,” she explained, and Yuri immediately blushed and felt conflicted.  Flynn knew he’d hate something like that and he was annoyed he had been tricked into coming.  And yet…  Yuri glanced at the sword again.  He wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to take his place either.  Yuri immediately pulled off his tie, before tying the sword to his belt.

“Have Flynn meet me in the hallway,” Yuri said decisively, heading into the hallway outside of the banquet hall.  He heard Estelle sigh behind him, before getting up and going to find Flynn.  Yuri made sure to walk far enough down the hall that he would be away from any guests, and he was approached not long after by his best – and most irritating – friend.  Yuri untied the sword from his belt and thrust it at him.  “I can’t believe you tricked me,” he accused, eyes flashing as he waited for Flynn to take the sword.

Flynn gently took it from his hands, before replying, “I’d do it again, too.”  Yuri’s brows furrowed at his unapologetic tone.  “Yuri, I know if I had told you my plans, you would have blown me off,” Flynn frowned.  “But I wanted… _needed_ you here.  There’s no one else I could have given this sword to during my ceremony.  And I wanted you to hear – directly – my plans because I know you’ll hold me accountable.”  His blue eyes stared into Yuri’s, trying to get him to understand where he was coming from.  “Besides, I know why you didn’t want to come,” he said, this time his voice taking on an accusing tone.

“Oh, really?” Yuri asked, folding his arms.

“Yes, you’ve still got this ridiculous notion that you’re somehow tarnishing my name,” Flynn frowned.

“But, I am,” Yuri protested, and Flynn shook his head.

“You’re not.  Yuri, you saved the world, even if you’ve desperately tried to hide that from most everyone.  Even without that, I care about you,” Flynn said with a deep sigh.  “Anyone who would say anything like that I wouldn’t want to associate with anyway.”

Yuri couldn’t help but let out a grin at that comment.  He noticed that while Flynn had taken the sword from him, he hadn’t tied it to his belt and was still basically holding it out.  He quirked an eyebrow at him, and Flynn quickly explained.  “This sword is purely ceremonial.  I will not be using it in my day to day duties,” he explained.  “When it is handed to the family of the Commandant, generally the family member holds onto it for safekeeping.”  He looked directly at Yuri as he said this, and Yuri’s breath caught in his throat.  He looked down at the sword again.

“I’m going to be travelling a lot,” he started, and Flynn nodded.

“I understand,” he said, fingers gripping the scabbard tightly.  He started to lower the sword, but Yuri reached out to grab it.  He pulled it out of Flynn’s hands, before looking over it carefully.

“I’ll hold onto it for tonight,” he said, then looked up into Flynn’s eyes.  “We’ll keep it at your place when I’m out of town.  How does that sound?”

Flynn’s eyes searched his, before he carefully replied, “Where will it stay when you’re in town then?” for he knew Yuri no longer had a room now that he was based more out of Dahngrest. 

“With me,” Yuri replied, before stepping forward.  “But, still in your room.”

Flynn smiled widely at him, relief crossing his face.  He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Yuri’s.  “I’m glad to hear you say that,” he breathed, and Yuri used the hand not gripping the sword to hold onto Flynn’s arm.

“I just want to see how fancy your new room is,” he joked, and Flynn rolled his eyes.  He then linked arms with Yuri. 

“Ready to make my rounds with me?” he asked, eyes twinkling as Yuri immediately groaned.

“Really?” he asked, and Flynn laughed.

“Consider this your punishment for wanting to bail on me,” he teased.

“But I didn’t!” Yuri protested, although he allowed Flynn to drag him into the room.  While he greatly disliked making small talk with the nobles, especially the ones he could tell were judging him, he found that the food wasn’t so bad and he was easily able to sneak out some to give to Repede later.  The dancing afterward was really nice with Yuri appreciating how closely Flynn was pressing to him with a few drinks in his system.  His slightly flushed cheeks really contrasted well with the white of his suit, and Yuri couldn’t help but openly ogle at him now that he got to see it up close.  While Yuri wasn’t fond of uniforms on himself, he had to admit, they had always been quite flattering on Flynn.  He wore them well and the dress uniform was no exception.  Flynn’s eyes were also roaming over his outfit, and he could tell that he approved of the suit on him, even with the tie being removed. 

‘Flynn’s gift indeed,’ he couldn’t help but think to himself.  He suddenly didn’t mind the notion as much anymore, and he especially enjoyed rubbing it into Sodia’s face when he ended up staying by Flynn’s side the whole night.  He was still uncomfortable with the thought he was tainting his name, but Flynn wanted him there and he was beginning to learn that’s all that really mattered.


	4. Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 4/5's prompt is Cafe. Yuri checks out a new cafe that opened up in his area and is immediately smitten by the very attractive blond waiter~

Yuri was walking back to his apartment after class, when something caught his eye that he hadn’t noticed before.  “A pastry café, huh?” he commented once he spotted a small sign on the side of the street.  He peered through the window and thought it looked quaint enough to go ahead and check out; he did have a sweet tooth after all.  Once he was seated by the hostess, a cute girl with pink hair and a bright smile, he looked over the menu, quickly deciding on a fruit tart to start with, figuring it would give him a basic idea of the quality of their desserts.  He also figured he could try one of their sweet drinks as well.  Someone walked up and he glanced over the menu, staring into the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen.  His gorgeous, blond waiter cleared his throat and politely introduced himself.  “My name is Flynn and I’ll be your sever today.  What can I get started for you?”

Yuri decided then and there even if the dessert was shit this was going to become a regular spot for him.  “I’ll have the tropical paradise and the fruit tart,” he replied, unable to break his gaze away.  Flynn seemed to flush slightly at his intent gaze, but managed to remain professional. 

He picked up his menu and smiled.  “I will be right out with that.  Would you like some water to start with?”

Yuri nodded, and when Flynn turned to get the pitcher of water he couldn’t help but check him out once he was sure he wasn’t paying attention.  He actually had a pretty sturdy build and seemed athletic, and he had very nice posture as well.  The uniform with the fitted slacks, dress shirt, and vest over the top was tailored perfectly to his frame.  When Flynn returned to pour the water, Yuri couldn’t help but whip out his most stunning smile, and he was pleased when Flynn’s hand shook slightly as he poured the water.  It meant he noticed.  “How long as this place been open?  I live around here and didn’t notice it before,” Yuri casually asked.

“Not very long.  Only a few weeks,” Flynn replied.  “Miss Judith bought the location a few months ago and had to renovate before opening.”

“It looks like I may have to start stopping by more often,” Yuri replied, taking a sip from his straw as he eyed Flynn.

His waiter seemed to flush even more.  “Hopefully we’ll meet your expectations and will make it worth your while,” he replied before turning to check on another table.

Yuri outright grinned at his words, pondering, ‘Was he trying to flirt back?’ while watching him work.  Flynn was very good at his job and worked at a steady pace while paying attention to each of his customers.  In no time at all he returned with Yuri’s order, both beautifully plated and delicately styled.  Yuri took an eager bite of the pastry and knew right away that Flynn wouldn’t be the only draw for this place – the quality of the food was an added bonus.

Yuri soon became a regular at Ba’Ul’s Café, and the staff quickly picked up on his preferences for having Flynn as a waiter.  The few times he showed up and Flynn wasn’t working he was obviously pretty disappointed, although the desserts were still worth the visit.  He casually flirted with Flynn every time he saw him, amused when the blond seemed oblivious and even more entertained when he noticed.  One day, Flynn surprised him by asking, “Would you like to try our chef’s special today?”  He seemed a bit nervous, which caught Yuri’s curiosity. 

“What’s the special?” he asked, and Flynn fidgeted.

“It’s a surprise,” he replied after a moment.

Yuri shrugged.  “I don’t mind trying it,” he said, grinning.  “I have to warn you though, I am an honest critic.”  Flynn blanched at that comment, and Yuri looked concerned as he walked back to the kitchen on unsteady feet.  ‘What’s wrong with him?’ he wondered.

Moments later Flynn returned, quickly setting down a lopsided looking dessert in front of him.  It looked like someone tried to make one of those fancy chocolate cakes but made the layers uneven and struggled to keep their hand steady while decorating the top.  Yuri raised an eyebrow, before glancing up at Flynn, wondering if this was a joke.  Flynn looked serious, however, and was eyeing Yuri intently.  Yuri glanced back down at the dessert and held back a sigh before picking up his fork and taking a bite.  He frowned at the taste, for it was kind of bitter and off, like a necessary ingredient was missing.  “Did you guys change chefs?” Yuri asked after a moment, trying to gauge why Flynn was acting so flighty, and the blond’s face fell.  “This is honestly pretty awful.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, before disappearing into the back.  Yuri watched him leave in surprise, wondering what was going on, especially when the manager stepped out and came over to his table.  He had seen her a few times checking on guests and on the quality of the service and desserts, but this was the first time they had really talked to each other.

“What just happened?” Yuri asked, eyes darting toward the back where Flynn had disappeared.

Judith smiled apologetically.  “I’m afraid it’s my fault.  We wanted to do a nice surprise for you since you’re a regular, and we thought you would appreciate it if Flynn made you something himself.”

Yuri’s face immediately flushed as he began to realize what had happened.  “We kind of pressured him into it and didn’t realize he was so hopeless in the kitchen.  I hope you can excuse us – we’ll make sure to swap it out for something more pleasing.”

“Where’s Flynn,” Yuri replied immediately, ignoring her comment.  Judith raised a brow but hardly looked surprised.  In fact, she almost had a calculating look in her eyes.

“I let him take his break because he was so upset,” she replied, and Yuri stood up before grabbing his dessert.  He marched past her over toward the door to the kitchen, nearly colliding with the pink haired hostess Estelle who stared at him in bewilderment as he swept into the kitchen.  Judith followed him, watching with a serene smile as he suddenly jumped into action, throwing together some ingredients to make a quick dessert.  He soon had a simple, yet cute, parfait thrown together before turning to face Judith. 

“Where’s your breakroom?” he asked, and Judith pointed out the door with a smile.  Yuri then turned, holding both desserts in each hand before heading toward the break room, kicking the door open and stepping inside.

Flynn was sitting with his head in his hands, looking incredibly embarrassed, and looked up in surprise when he heard the door swing open.  His eyes widened even more when he saw who it was, especially when Yuri slid the parfait toward him, spoon already sticking out for him to use.  Yuri then took another bite of the cake Flynn had made for him, while Flynn immediately began to protest.  “You don’t have to,” he started to say, but Yuri interrupted him.

“I think you used the wrong kind of flour for this type of cake,” Yuri explained.  “And I personally like my desserts a little sweeter – it’s a bit bitter for my palate.”  Flynn continued to stare at him in astonishment as Yuri continued.  “The presentation wasn’t half bad with it being your first time though.  I liked the chocolate arrangements you had on top.”

Flynn looked down, running his thumb along the bottom of the parfait glass for a moment.  “I shouldn’t have brought that to you.  I know it wasn’t good,” he said with a sigh.

“I’m over here saying it’s not that bad.  It’s awful for a pastry chef, yes.  But for your first time, you did pretty well,” Yuri pointed out.  “I already told you I’m always honest.”

Flynn looked back up at him, before eyeing the parfait, almost challengingly.  “So did you…?” he asked, and Yuri nodded.

“If I had more time I would have made something nicer, but I wanted to have something ready before the end of your break,” he explained. 

He watched eagerly as Flynn took a bite, feeling confused when the blond grimaced slightly as he swallowed it.  “Does it not taste good?” he asked in confusion.  He had whipped the cream himself and knew the bakery had high quality ingredients so there was no reason it should taste bad.

“I don’t like sweets,” Flynn admitted, before gamely taking another bite.  Yuri immediately began to laugh at the irony – no wonder his dessert had been so bitter.  Flynn chuckled slightly as well, also noticing the same thing, before smiling warmly at Yuri.  That smile, so different from the polite one Flynn adopted as a server, that showed genuine appreciation for Yuri immediately captured his heart.  If he hadn’t already had a full blown crush on the man, he certainly would through that smile alone.  They both finished their desserts, and Yuri decided that smile was all that he needed to say something that had been on his mind for awhile.

“I like you,” he said straightforwardly, and Flynn looked up at him in surprise.  “I would like to take you out on a date sometime.”

Flynn’s mouth opened and shut for a moment, before he finally said, “I would like that.”

Yuri was surprised by his honest reply, but he found that he liked it.  He really didn’t appreciate it when people were too coy and respected honesty.  He grinned widely, his enthusiastic and honest smile instead of the flirty one he had been adopting most of the time, and noticed the way Flynn’s eyes shifted when he spotted it.  He looked dazed for a moment, and Yuri realized that he was really going to enjoy learning these other sides to the gorgeous man.  “I was beginning to think you were ignoring the hints I kept dropping,” Yuri replied, tilting his head slightly, and Flynn frowned.

“They were hardly appropriate while I was working,” he pointed out, and Yuri felt something inside of him warm at the challenge.  Seeing him out of customer service mode, he was starting to realize Flynn was probably someone that could go toe to toe with him.  He liked that too.

“If you would have given me your number, that could have resolved it,” Yuri replied, and Flynn sighed.  He then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from a drawer nearby before scribbling something down and sliding it to him.  Yuri picked it up and chuckled before turning his head to see Flynn’s sheepish look.

“Well, you have it now,” he replied, before standing up.  “My break’s up now though.”  He looked a little disappointed at the thought.  “Text me your plans for our date.”

Yuri immediately liked the sound of that, although he wasn’t quite through yet.  “How much do I owe you?” he asked, reaching for his wallet.

Flynn immediately shook his head.  “You don’t owe me anything for that disaster,” he immediately replied, looking embarrassed again.  “I’m sorry you ended up eating it all…”

“Well, I still want to leave you a tip,” Yuri replied, standing up and walking over to Flynn.  He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Flynn’s cheek in a playful manner before giving him a wink.  “Hopefully that’s acceptable for now.”  He then waved and headed out of the breakroom, sweeping by Judith and the pastry chef who both looked expectantly toward the breakroom door. 

Flynn stepped out carrying the plate and the parfait glass and immediately shot both of them a glare.  “Not a word,” he said stiffly, before setting both in the sink and heading back out to finish his shift.  Judith and Raven smirked at each other before Judith stepped back onto the floor to start wrapping up for the day.  While Flynn tried to appear grumpy toward her and Raven, she could tell by the way he was talking to the customers that he was actually in a good mood and probably couldn’t wait for his shift to be over to talk more with Yuri.  She smiled with satisfaction, for it had driven her crazy seeing Yuri pine after Flynn over the past several weeks with the waiter too oblivious to make a move.  At least now things were moving forward.


	5. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nov 6/7's theme is wedding and I wrote a story about Yuri getting the pre-wedding jitters~

Yuri was pacing around his room irritably, while Raven sat perched on the windowsill watching him.  Repede was lying on the ground below him and each time Raven tried to reach down to scratch his ears he growled until Raven pulled his hand back with a pout.  The older man scratched at the back of his head before asking curiously, “Ya want ta run away or somethin’?”

Yuri plopped down on his bed with a sigh, and Repede stood up and walked over to him, wagging his tail slightly as Yuri reached out to pat him on the head.  “Honestly, part of me does,” he replied with a frown.  He ran his hand through his hair and flicked it up carelessly before letting out a sigh.  “I’ve never liked feeling tied down,” he admitted.  What he didn’t admit was the fact he still felt that he wasn’t good enough for Flynn, even after all of this time.  He frowned and kicked at the ground.

Raven watched him before looking out the window.  “Would you want the Commandant tied to someone else?” he asked, keeping his voice light although he had slipped out of his carefree Raven persona and was speaking more properly like Schwann.  Yuri flinched, because he knew it was a sign the other man was being serious.  Also, he appeared to have read between the lines anyway.

For a moment, Yuri felt anger and jealously shoot through his core at the idea, but he bit it back and forced himself to relax.  After clearing his thoughts he replied, “If they’d make him happy…” but trailed off when Raven barked out a laugh.

“Honestly, the happiest I’ve ever seen that guy is when he’s in the middle of a fight with you,” Raven replied, eyes twinkling knowingly.  Yuri couldn’t help but laugh as well, Repede wagging his tail again at the sound.

“You may be right there,” Yuri admitted, resting his head against his arm.

“Also, if ya were a more honest fellow, I think that ya’d realize ya’ll never think anyone’s good enough for Flynn,” Raven continued, and Yuri glared at him reproachfully.  He couldn’t argue though because Raven was absolutely correct.  “Dontcha think he’s good enough to be tied down to?” Raven added.

“I’m getting married to him tomorrow, ain’t I?” Yuri drawled, and Raven turned away from the window to roll his eyes at him.

“So why aren’tcha with him right now and instead hangin’ out with an old man like me?” he asked, and Yuri let out an annoyed huff.

“Because Flynn’s following this dumb tradition that you don’t see your future spouse on your wedding night,” he moped.

Raven chuckled.  “Funny, I never took ya for a guy that followed tradition,” he pointed out, and Yuri lifted up his head to stare at him.

“You’re right, I’m not,” he said, standing up resolutely.  He gave Repede another pat on the head and told him, “Stay here and keep watch for me,” before heading out the door.  Raven chuckled to himself and watched out the window as Yuri stalked off toward the upper quarters.

Yuri ended up climbing into Flynn’s room through the window as usual, and he thought he was being particularly sneaky when he’s interrupted by a dry, “What are you doing?” from the direction of Flynn’s desk.

Yuri flushed slightly at being caught, before dusting himself off and trying to play it off.  “Breaking tradition,” he said with a grin.  Flynn shook his head, and Yuri eyed the paperwork he had been reading through with a slight glower.  Here it was the eve of their wedding night, and his future husband was doing work.  “I was actually thinking about running off,” he said flippantly, “but figured if I saw your pretty face I wouldn’t want to anymore.  I guess it worked.”

Flynn rolled his eyes but flicked his gaze over Yuri, immediately noting his nervous stance.  His face softened, and he stood up before walking over to his bed, motioning for Yuri to join him.  Soon, they were cuddled up next to each other, Flynn with an arm around Yuri as he rested his head against his chest.  “You know Yuri, if you truly don’t want to get married, I can call off the wedding,” Flynn said seriously.  “I’d never force you into something you don’t want to do.”

Yuri shook his head.  “If it were anyone else, I’d take them up on that offer,” he said straightforwardly.  “But…it’s you.  So, it’ll be fine.”  Flynn smiled at his response, resting his head on top of Yuri’s.  He was the only one Yuri showed his vulnerable side to, and he made sure to comfort him when he did.  “But…if you wanted to run away with me instead…” Yuri needled, and Flynn chuckled before running a soothing hand along Yuri’s hair.

“You know I can’t do that,” he said with a sigh, although he had a wistful sound to his voice.

Yuri glanced up at him before looking down again.  “Then, let’s at least disappear for a few days for our honeymoon,” he argued, and smiled as he felt the chuckle vibrate in Flynn’s chest.

“I can agree to that,” Flynn promised, and Yuri nestled himself closer against his chest.

“Night, Flynn,” he said sleepily, being lulled by his fiancé’s touch.

“Good night, Yuri,” Flynn replied, watching Yuri fall asleep contently.  He blew out the candle that was burning next to the bed before shifting into a more comfortable sleeping position.  They both had a big day in the morning, but he knew they’d get through it together.


	6. Knight Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 8/9 for Fluri Fortnight has the theme of Knight Academy. I wrote about Flynn inviting Yuri for a sparring match where they then reminisce about their time in the academy together...for various reasons.

Yuri hadn’t even been in Zaphias for a day when he received a summons from the Commandant requesting his presence at the sparring grounds.  There was a post script where Flynn complained about getting rusty since he had been so busy with paperwork, and Yuri rolled his eyes.  He seriously doubted Flynn, even as overworked as he was, would ever allow himself to get rusty.  However.  He was never one to turn down a fight.  Yuri arrived right on time for the sparring session, unsurprised to see Flynn there already chatting with the man who took care of the grounds.  Flynn’s eyes lit up the moment he spotted Yuri, and he quickly excused himself before going to meet with him.

Yuri was surprised to see that Flynn wasn’t in his usual armor and had instead donned a lighter training uniform.  It almost reminded Yuri of their days in the knight academy, and he didn’t know why but it suddenly made him feel a little nostalgic.  He had hated it there, but it had been a time in his life where he got to spend more time with Flynn which had made up for it a little.  Yuri shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  He had to be sharp if he was going to spar against Flynn, supposedly rusty or not.  “I’m glad you could make it,” Flynn greeted, holding out his fist, and Yuri immediately bumped his own against it.

“Like I’d ever turn down a chance to fight you,” Yuri grinned.  “Let’s see just how rusty you are.”  He felt a little confident, for he had just gotten back from travelling which constituted fighting monsters along the way; if Flynn really was “rusty” that would give him an advantage.  Yuri always did like it when he beat his highly skilled companion; he had to admit, one thing Flynn gained from the knights was a very stalwart defense that was incredibly difficult to break which made every win mean something.

Flynn looked a little nervous as he handed Yuri a practice sword, swinging his own a few times to get a feel for it before gripping it and falling into a very familiar stance.  Yuri felt his pulse quicken with anticipation as he gave his own practice sword a few lazy twirls in order to get a feel for the weight.  Then, they were both ready.  With only the groundskeeper as a witness, Yuri started them off by launching himself at Flynn, circling around him with a flurry of attacks that Flynn held off with ease.  After a few more of such attempts which only broke off when Flynn finally made a countermove and pushed him back, Yuri couldn’t help but quip, “I think you were lying about being rusty.”

Flynn shook his head.  “Trust me, I’m rusty,” he said, eyes determined as he faced him while a light sheen of sweat formed on his face.  He then stepped forward for an attack, catching Yuri off guard due to the fact it was a tad bit slower than what he was used to from Flynn, and he was startled to realize Flynn may not be lying after all.

‘Maybe _I’ve_ gotten rusty too,’ Yuri realized with a start, grimly falling into a defensive stance as Flynn came at him this time around.  Although he had been on the road, the monsters he had fought hadn’t exactly been challenging, and it had been awhile since he had faced someone as skilled as Flynn.  The thought soured his mood, for he didn’t like the idea of falling behind anymore than Flynn did.  They both gave it their best effort for the rest of the sparring match and it eventually ended in a tie when they grew too exhausted to continue on and fell on the ground next to each other in defeat.

“I think we’re finally getting old,” Flynn confessed, and Yuri grunted in reply.  That was definitely not something he wanted to think about.  Flynn glanced up at him before chuckling to himself, and Yuri figured he was probably thinking he was acting childish as usual.  Flynn lightly tugged on a piece of Yuri’s hair before asking, “Come back to my room so we can get cleaned up?”

Yuri thought for a moment then shrugged.  It wasn’t like he had any obligations today.  “That’s fine with me,” he replied.

They both made their way back to Flynn’s and took turns taking a shower, Yuri borrowing some of Flynn’s clothes that he’d occasionally wear on a rare day off where he wasn’t taking care of knight business.  Flynn, meanwhile, pulled on his lighter commandant uniform instead of his usual full armor.  He was towel drying his hair as he looked at Yuri thoughtfully.  “Although we were both rusty,” he started, and Yuri made a face at the fact he had of course noticed, “it almost felt like our knight academy days.”

Yuri grinned before leaning back against Flynn’s bed.  “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing,” he admitted.  “It’s weird seeing you out of your full getup so it felt like when we used to wear our training uniforms.”

Flynn looked conflicted for a moment, and to Yuri’s surprise he suddenly stood up and walked over to him before leaning over in a deep bow.  “What are you doing?” Yuri asked, blushing and trying to motion for Flynn to stand up again.

Flynn stubbornly remained in the bowing position.  “I wanted to finally apologize for the way I treated you back then.  I definitely was not a good friend to you during those days and really should have been.  I’ve always felt that I was the one that drove you away and…”

Before he could finish, Yuri placed his hands on his knees and bent down so he could be at Flynn’s eye level.  He lightly knocked him on the head and frowned.  “The corruption in the knights was what drove me away,” he replied.  “You know that.  You were the only thing keeping me there, especially toward the end.”

Flynn’s brows furrowed and Yuri could tell by the way he pursed his lips that he didn’t like the answer.  Yuri sighed before tugging Flynn up to a standing position and bringing him over to his bed so they could both sit down.  He turned to face Flynn and said honesty, “Flynn, I never had the patience to try to stamp out the corruption from the inside like you did.  Once I saw it, I just decided to cut ties and make my own way.  You know this and tried to stop me from the bad decisions I made after that.  I know now that the path I choose at first was also wrong, but at the time I was fully convinced I was right and could fix everything myself.”  He looked at Flynn squarely before adding, “But I’ve always admired you for taking the harder path – the more noble path – and succeeding.  Again, you’re the only reason I stayed as long as I did.”

Flynn blushed before looking down.  Yuri watched the myriad of emotions flicker across his best friend’s face until it fell on one he wasn’t expecting.  Flynn glanced back up with him, eyes looking mischievous as he reached forward to tug at his hair again and deftly changed the subject to one that wasn’t so difficult for him.  “You know, one thing I miss from our academy days,” he started, “was that high ponytail you used to wear.”

Yuri’s eyes widened slightly and he felt a blush begin to grace his face.  This topic was certainly not one he had been expecting.  Flynn grinned at his reaction.  “And the way you filled out the uniform…” he trailed off, a distant look in his eyes.  “It looked good on you.”

Yuri immediately rolled his eyes, trying to play it off as a joke.  “Yeah, sure, like anyone could look as good in a uniform as you do,” he teased.

“I don’t know, you had a few admirers,” Flynn said thoughtfully. 

‘Never as many as you,’ Yuri thought to himself, but knew Flynn would never believe him.  Besides, he suddenly had an idea and immediately stood up.  “You don’t have anywhere to be in the next hour or so right?” he asked.

“No, why?” Flynn replied, confused by the sudden change in topic.

“Don’t go anywhere,” Yuri replied before dashing out the door before Flynn could protest.  The blond let out a long sigh before going to his desk and sorting through some paperwork while he waited.  By the time Yuri returned, Flynn was sitting and reading a report, completely absorbed by his work.  Thus, he didn’t notice Yuri walk in.

Yuri frowned and cleared his throat, causing Flynn to look up before the report immediately slipped from his fingers as his hands went slack.  Yuri had gone to Hank’s where he had left a small chest of valuables, and down at the very bottom of the chest he had pulled out his old knight academy uniform before pulling up his hair into a high ponytail just as he had before.  Flynn’s eyes immediately darkened as they swept over his uniform, surprised by how well it still fit Yuri after all of these years.  “You going to say anything?” Yuri asked with a smirk, and Flynn stood up before walking toward him, Yuri’s pulse suddenly racing by the commandant’s heated gaze.

“You do realize that a relationship between the commandant and someone in the academy is forbidden,” Flynn said casually, hand reaching up to run his fingers through Yuri’s ponytail.  Yuri leaned into the touch before pressing himself against Flynn in excitement.

“Then I guess we just have to make sure no one finds out,” Yuri replied slyly, snaking his arm around Flynn’s shoulder so he could run his fingers through the back of his hair.  He tugged down his head for a kiss, and Flynn complied, molding their lips together eagerly.  Yuri grinned victoriously, and added, “You know, being in the knights wasn’t all bad if it means getting you this hot and bothered,” and Flynn snorted before pulling away.

Before Yuri had time to pout, Flynn pulled him over to the bed and playfully pushed Yuri onto it before climbing on top of him and resuming the kiss.  “I think for once we are in full agreement,” he panted into the kiss, enjoying the vibration of Yuri’s chuckle against his chest as they pressed against each other.  Yuri had given Flynn a rare treat that night, and he was going to be sure to very thoroughly reward him in turn.


	7. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 10/11 for Fluri Fortnight is Christmas~ Yuri gets tipsy at a holiday party and shenanigans occur~ And that is it for Fluri Fortnight. I had a lot of fun writing this pair for the first time and hope everyone enjoyed reading as well ^^

When Yuri arrived at Estelle’s Christmas party, he was already a little buzzed.  He had on a garish green and red Christmas sweater with a Christmas light design wrapping around it and a Santa hat, along with the present for his Secret Santa and some rum to spike the eggnog.  He knew Karol would appreciate that since he was still too young to drink.  The moment he stepped inside Estelle’s large apartment that she shared with Rita, he gave the pink haired girl dressed in a lovely white sweater dress a hug before going to drop off his present under the tree along with the others that were already sitting there.  Rita was on the couch dressed in an oversized red long sleeved shirt and black leggings, and she was talking to Judith who was wearing a red dress that looked a little short for the cold weather outside.  Estelle went to rejoin them in their conversation, and Yuri used the moment to slip away and spike the eggnog.

Raven was over there making himself a plate with the food everyone had brought, wearing a long sleeved shirt designed to look like Santa’s uniform, and watched him in amusement.  “Is Karol here?” Yuri asked, as he poured himself a glass to taste it.  He looked thoughtful before pouring in a little more rum and having another taste.  He nodded to himself as Raven replied.

“Yeah, he an’ Flynn are in the kitchen,” he explained.  “Flynn insisted on making cookies and Karol’s tryina to stop him from ruining ‘em.”

Yuri perked up upon hearing Flynn’s name and immediately made a beeline for the kitchen.  Flynn and Karol were both decorating misshapen looking Christmas cookies, and Yuri immediately quipped, “Did you taste them to make sure they were edible first?”

Flynn glared at him while Karol replied, “Yeah they’re actually delicious this time.  Here, try one!”  He handed the cookie he had just decorated to Yuri who took a careful bite.

“Not bad,” he said, while Flynn huffed.  Karol had a sweatshirt with a large reindeer on it while Flynn was dressed in a tasteful blue Christmas sweater that matched his eyes with a snowflake design on it.  “Karol, why don’t you go and get some eggnog?” Yuri suggested, and as Karol headed to the other room Flynn leaned forward and sniffed Yuri’s drink before sighing.

“How much have you had already?” he asked, and Yuri grinned. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said.  “It’s a holiday party – we’re supposed to be merry!”  He then reached over and plucked one of the cookies Flynn had been decorating before popping it into his mouth.  “Delicious,” he said, eyes twinkling as he stared at Flynn.  He then picked up the tray of cookies and brought it out with the rest of the snacks while Flynn cautiously followed him.  When Yuri got tipsy he tended to get overly friendly, and he was bracing himself for it.

Sure enough, when Yuri wandered back out to the living room where Estelle had put on some holiday music, he began making his rounds.  First, he hung all over Judith and Raven as he talked with them, while Flynn watched from where he stood with Estelle and Rita, looking unamused.  Karol, meanwhile, had gotten into the eggnog and was already tipsy due to being a lightweight; he kept sending unintelligible messages to his college friends who were jealous that he was drunk at a party with his adult pals.  Yuri, noticing that Flynn looked a bit jealous over his overly friendly actions, headed over to where he was standing and began getting handsy with him instead.  Flynn tolerated it a little better while Estelle giggled and Rita rolled her eyes, until Yuri started teasing her instead and she dragged Estelle away in protest.  Yuri then went back to hanging on Flynn, leaning his head on his shoulder while wrapping his arms around him while Flynn protested.  “Maybe you should go sit down,” he said, trying to lead Yuri to the couch, but he wouldn’t budge.

“I don’t want to go to the couch, I want to spend time with you,” he said, slurring his words a little.

Flynn looked exasperated with him, especially when Yuri declared he obviously hadn’t had enough to drink and tried to drag him to the eggnog.  Flynn looked over pleadingly at his other friends, who all looked amused now that they were a safe distance away, and he resigned himself before allowing himself to be dragged away.  As Flynn accepted the glass of eggnog from Yuri, he didn’t notice Raven and Judith sneak around behind them, pinning up a familiar holiday tradition above them while Yuri had Flynn distracted.  “An’ look who’s under the mistletoe,” Raven said with a smirk, and Flynn looked up in surprise, while Yuri looked pleased.

Before Flynn could protest, Yuri tugged at his sweater to catch his attention.  “We can’t break Christmas tradition, can we?” he asked, voice sounding less tipsy all of a sudden as he leaned in for a kiss.  Flynn’s cheeks had turned a lovely shade of red as he also leaned in, surprising Yuri by meeting him halfway.

After a brief peck, Flynn pulled back before saying grumpily, “You tricked me,” for he could tell Yuri wasn’t as drunk as he had been letting on.

“I mean, you didn’t seem to hate me hanging all over you,” Yuri drawled, before pulling him in for another kiss.  This time Flynn pulled Yuri against his chest, holding him firmly with one arm while his free hand cupped the back of his head.  Yuri had both arms around Flynn’s neck as he kissed him, enjoying the taste of eggnog and sugar cookie.  Flynn eagerly kissed him back, and soon both men seemed to forget that they had an audience watching them.  When they finally pulled away, they both heard Judith let out a small laugh, and they sheepishly turned to look at their friends.

“It’s about time,” Rita said, looking annoyed.  “Also, could you have taken any longer?  Like seriously, next time get a room.”

Karol had passed out on the floor and Estelle had gotten a blanket and pillow for him.  “I think it’s sweet that they were finally honest about their feelings,” she said, giving them both an encouraging smile.

“Yes, they just needed a small push in the right direction,” Judith agreed, smiling secretly at both of them while Flynn looked embarrassed and Yuri didn’t seem to mind.

“Ah, to be young again,” Raven added, and Rita rolled her eyes at him.  They then all gathered around the living room, food at hand as Estelle put on the first holiday movie for the night.  Rita and Estelle cuddled under a blanket together, while Judith curled up in an armchair and Raven sprawled out on the floor next to the sleeping Karol.  That left Flynn and Yuri on the loveseat, and to Yuri’s surprise after a few minutes Flynn ended up placing an arm around him and allowing Yuri to use his shoulder as a headrest again.

“Since you seemed to enjoy it so much earlier,” Flynn replied, and Yuri grinned at him.

“Are you sure it was me who enjoyed it?” he teased, enjoying the light blush that dusted his best friend’s cheeks.

Flynn chose to not say anything, but he did slightly pull Yuri closer in response.  Yuri was really feeling the effects of his drinks from earlier, and about halfway into the movie he ended up passing out, soon shifting from Flynn’s shoulder to his lap.  Flynn gently ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair, smiling at the soft expression on Yuri’s face as he slept.  He had been holding back from getting together with Yuri since he hadn’t been sure what his best friend’s feelings were, but it was definitely worth it seeing Yuri this happy.  In fact, Flynn definitely thought it was a better gift than whatever awaited him under that tree.  He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Yuri’s temple, not noticing in the dark the satisfied smile that graced his lips afterward.  It certainly was a holiday to remember.


End file.
